callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vector
The Vector is a Submachine Gun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It has a high rate of fire and low recoil. In Game Single player In the single player the Vector is often found in use by enemies, most notably by the forces of the Ultranationalist Party, more specifically, the Spetsnaz, the Arctic forces, and Shadow Company. However, a unique Vector with an ACOG Scope, Suppressor, and a black finish can be used as a starting weapon in "Just Like Old Times." Multiplayer The Vector has the highest rate of fire and lowest recoil of any SMG in the game. The Vector's damage per bullet is less than any other weapon found in the game. The Vector is generally considered to be the easiest SMG to use at long range given its low recoil, allowing the user to fire off longer bursts, or even sustained fire at long range. Despite its low damage, it excels in more open maps, where medium to long range combat is required. The Vector combines the long range of an assault rifle with the easy mobility, high fire rate, and high hip-fire accuracy of an SMG, blurring the line between the two weapon types. Despite these advantages, the Vector has some flaws. Because the Vector chews through ammo, Extended Magazines or the Scavenger Pro perk can be very helpful as this allows the player to continue achieving more kills in a life, or allows the player to kill more enemies before needing to reload. Sleight of Hand is also effective if Scavenger Pro or Extended Mags aren't available, although the reserved ammo will still be used quickly. The Silencer can also be effective since the player would not lose much power even if a silencer is used as it will almost always kill in 5 shots without Stopping Power, or 4 shots with it. In Hardcore, the Vector's fast firing makes it very effective since it requires 2 shots to kill at any distance without Stopping Power, and 1 shot with Stopping Power at close range in normal circumstances. While the Vector can be equipped with Rapid Fire and the ACOG Scope in order to increase firepower and range respectively, the increase in recoil necessitates burst firing. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags File:Vector_6.png|The Vector File:Vector-2-t.jpg|Iron sights File:Vectorblack_6.png|The unique Vector with the black finish, ACOG Scope, and Silencer that MacTavish uses in Just Like Old Times. File:Iw4mp-20100407-1033521.jpg|Fall Camouflage on the Vector Vectorr.JPG|Reloading the Vector Trivia *In "Just Like Old Times," Soap uses a unique, all black Vector with an ACOG scope and silencer. This is the same with the ACR. This also occurs on the same level. *On the back of the Vector the player can see the words, 'Infinity Ward, Encino CA'. *The orange color in fall camo for the Vector is slightly darker due to the gun having a default tan color, like the SCAR-H. *When the Vector is picked up, the side-folding stock is unfolded. Video thumb|300px|left|Video showing the low recoil of the Vector; it remains fairly low even with a Thermal Scope Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Modern Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Akimbo Weapons